War Of The Worlds
by Zeea
Summary: AU, Song fic, Travelin' Soldier, Maria and Michael meet and fall in love


Title: War Of The Worlds  
Author: Zia  
Summary: So AU .. war on antar and lots of other stuff *smirk*  
Author's Note: Ok, I wrote this in weird first person. I don't know why, but for some reason I just needed to write this fic like this.

My name is Maria Deluca. I'm 16 years old. Human. Not that that is strange or anything, but for the last three years Earth bas become quite the alien gathering place.

It all started with this guy Kivar. He was already running his own planet, Eanoa. But it wasn't enough. He started sending his alien armies to this planet Antar, which just so happened to have already formed an alliance with Earth, just in case.

So now aliens from Antar are coming to Earth for training and preparation for this war. And humans are going to Antar to help them fight the war. My father was one of the first people to go, wanting to be helpful.

I listened to my mom crying all night long for weeks after he left. He didn't write like he promised he would. Finally we found out why. The Eanoains attacked their camp two days after they got there. They never had a chance. Mom kind of lost it after that, that's why I work full time at the Café in town. I can't imagine what it's like for her; she sits and stares blindly out the window, like she's waiting for him to come home.

The war is just getting worse and worse. Every week at school they have an assembly and they announce all of the deaths. It's kind of cryptic. Those are people's families up there, but people don't seem to care all that much. And if they do care, they hide it because if people really thought about just how bad things were right now I think a lot of people would go crazy with grief.

Just when I thought my day was going to last forever, and I was never getting out of this grease pit I heard the door and glanced up. There stood the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. Soft brown hair, luscious lips, and these amazingly deep brown eyes. I nearly tripped over my own feet as I walked towards the booth he'd just slid into. "Hi. Welcome to the Café, can I help you?" I asked with a nervous smile plastered on my face.

"Hi. Yeah. Would you mind sitting with me?" That threw me off.

"Um I get off in an hour. I know someplace we can go." He was an alien. You could tell from their eyes. Different than a human's, they had this beautiful silver glow to them.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. It was contagious. He had a beautiful smile. Everything about him was beautiful.

  
I finished my shift and changed back into jeans and a tank top before walking back to his booth. "Ready?" I asked extending my hand towards him. I think it was my turn to throw him off. He looked at my hand for a long second before taking it and slipping out of the booth. I smiled and led him out of the Café.

"So, you're an alien."

"Yeah."

"You're going to fight the war soon aren't you?" I didn't know why it upset me so much. I didn't even know him.

"Yeah." He said again as we arrived at the quarry and sat down on the edge, looking down at the lake far below.

"You don't talk much do you?" I asked.

"Nope." We both laughed quietly. "Not really I usually stick to myself, don't have many friends." My heart went out to him. How could this man not have friends? I didn't either, but that was because they thought I was weird. "Will you be my friend?" That was an odd thing to hear from a grown man.

"Sure." I smiled at him, squeezing his hand that was still linked to mine.

"I don't have anyone to write to, and I saw you in the Café, and just knew, you were the one I wanted to write to." I blushed and looked down, a big smile on my face.

"Thank you. And I'd really like that."

"I'm Michael." I laughed at the realization that we hadn't even exchanged names, but were already 'friends'

"Maria."

"That's beautiful." I blushed again. Boy he really knew how to charm a girl. "So tell me about you."

"Well My name is Maria Rose Deluca; I'm 16, I grew up here in Roswell, that's why I come to this spot. Not many people know about it. I love it here. It's so beautiful and peaceful" I trailed off realizing I was babbling. "And I babble."

"What about your family? Sisters? Brothers I need to watch out for?"

"Just me. My dad died in the war when it first started and my mom hasn't been the same since."

"I'm sorry." He really meant it. I could tell so I smiled and nodded. 

"Thank you. So tell me about yourself Mr. Alien man."

"Well" He mimicked and I laughed pushing his shoulder. "I'm 19, grew up all over Antar, was put up for adoption when I was a baby, so I was bounced around from home to home. All over Antar. You'd really love it up there. It's beautiful. A lot like this." He motioned to the view we had and I smiled brightly.

"Maybe you'll take me there someday?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course. Wouldn't think of leaving you here on Earth forever." I shivered. More from the thought of being able to go other places, see things. I'd never been out of Roswell before. Then I felt the warmth of his jacket envelope me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

  
"Maria?" I heard him say a while later and lifted my head from his comfortable shoulder.

"Hmm?" I asked softly, not wanting to ruin this moment with a loud voice.

"Marry me. When I get back. Will you marry me?" He said [I]when[/I]. Not if. My heart clenched and I nodded.

"I will." Would he be able to come back? I prayed to the gods that he would. His lips skimmed across my forehead and I rested it back on his shoulder and looked back out on the horizon and watched the sun rise.

[b]Part Two[/b]

Michael walked me home the next morning, his jacket still wrapped around my shoulders. I offered to give it back but he didn't want it. He said I looked too cute in it to take it back.

We stopped at my doorstep, delaying the inevitable. "I'll write you as soon as I get there." He lowered his mouth to mine and kissed me softly. I wound my arms around his shoulders and kissed him back.

We finally pulled back, both breathing a little harder now. Michael's hand rubbed up and down my arms and then kissed my nose. "Go inside, get some sleep." I smiled at him and nodded before turning around and walking inside.

I locked the door behind me and looked at my mom. "Momma." I walked over and knelt beside her. "I'm getting married." I told her quietly.

For the first time in almost three years my mother's eyes focused, no longer glazed over. "What?"

I smiled. She was back. "I met a boy yesterday. He said he'd marry me when he came back."

"Back from where? Honey you are only thirteen you can't get married!" 

"Mom, I'm sixteen, and he's going to Antar. He's an alien, and he said he'd take me there with him."

"Antar no baby you can't go there." My mother stood quickly and I was surprised by it. I think she was too because she quickly sunk back down to the chair.

"Mom"

"No, Maria your father went he never"

"I won't go until the war is over."

"Maria you are too young and innocent to go to a place like that."

"I'm going to bed momma."

  
A week passed before I got a letter from Michael, but when I finally did I was so excited I practically ran over to the booth Michael had sat in and slid in and tore open the envelope.

[I]Maria,

It's beautiful here, reminds me of you. You'll love it up here when I bring you. I found the most amazing place reminds me of your spot in Roswell, but the view is so much better. You'll love it.

I admit it, being here is scary. But when I can't sleep at night, or when I get really scared, I think of you, your smile, the smell of your hair, the feel of your lips.

I don't know when I'll be able to write again, but don't worry, I'm fine. I'll write you as soon as I can.

Love,  
Michael[/I]

I smiled and read the letter over and over. "Maria come on, get back to work." I smiled and nodded.

"Ok." I said getting up and tucking the letter into my apron pocket. I wanted to write him back so badly, but it was too dangerous they all said.

  
A month passed with no word from Michael. I nervously chewed on my lip as I sat in the stands during one of the assemblies, like I did every week now, dreading hearing that he was dead. Names were announced and relief flooded me when they didn't say Michael's name. The assembly continued, no one taking notice to one of the girls quickly climbing down the stairs and running out the room.

I followed her. I didn't know her, but someone she loved was now dead. I knew what that was like. "Are you ok?" I asked her softly when I found her sitting out side the gym in a corner crying quietly.

"He's gone. He promised he'd come back to me and and now he's gone." I sat down beside her.

"Which one?"

"Kyle. My boyfriend." She sniffled and lifted her head to look at me. "Why are you out here? No one cares when other people die."

"MY fiancé is up there. I care. I know what it's like. My dad died too, in the very beginning. I'm Maria."

"Tess Is your fiancé a human too?"

"No, he's an alien. Was Kyle?"

"Human. The worst part I was cheating on him with his best friend."

"Did he know?" She shook her head. "Did you love him?"

"More than anything."

"Do you love this other guy?" She nodded. "Then be happy. Name your first kid after him." She smiled slightly and then looked up as a guy walked up to us.

"Tess"

"Alex." Came a broken whisper from the Tess' mouth as she stood up quickly and threw her arms around his shoulders.

I got up and decided to leave them alone, but there was a nervous ball in the pit of my stomach. I was really worried about Michael.

  
I sat at the bar at work and rested my head against my hand. "Letter for Miss DeLuca?" I heard and looked up.

"Thanks." I tore open the letter quickly and my breath caught in my throat.

[I]I'm coming home.

Michael[/I]

I struggled to breath for a second. He was coming home. I heard the door open and glanced over my shoulder. "Michael." I whispered jumping up when I saw him and ran the length of the diner and threw my arms around his shoulders, oblivious to the crutches he was on.

One of his arms wrapped around my waist and I rained kisses all over his face. "You got the letter?" I heard him ask and mumbled 'yes' against his cheek. 

Finally I pulled back enough to look at him. "What happened?" I asked finally realizing his crutches. "Are you ok?"

"Broke my leg, but I'm fine. The war is almost over they're signing peace agreements and everything as we speak." His mouth covered mine and kissed me firmly and I tightened my arms around his shoulders.

[b]Epilogue[/b]

I sat nervously twisting my engagement ring around my finger. A month passed since Michael had come back, the war ended, and everyone was starting their lives over. Michael's leg was all better now. I wasn't nervous about the wedding. I couldn't wait. I was worried about my mom. She was going to be here soon. The wedding was tonight; we decided to get married at midnight because Antar as the most beautiful moons. 

I heard a soft knock on the door and smiled. Michael. I got up and opened the door quickly. "Hi." I said shyly and he laughed quietly and kissed me softly. 

"Your mom is going to be here in an hour." He told me wrapping his arms around my waist.

People said I was too young, that we hadn't known each other long enough. But I knew I was in love with him. And he was in love with me, so screw what anyone else though. He leaned in and kissed me softly, while his fingers dug into my sides, tickling me without mercy. I shrieked against his mouth and laughed trying to worm my way out of his arms

My biggest weakness. I was ticklish, and he knew it, and used it against me whenever he could. "Michael!" I screamed finally getting out of his arms and running across the room.

My legs hit my bed and he was coming at me with a smirk on his face. We fell back onto my bed and I screamed again, tears rolled down my face I was laughing so hard. I tried to grab his hands but he was stronger than me, and now I was pinned beneath him, my legs around his waist.

Michael's lips brushed over the tip of my nose and he rested his arms on either side of my head and kissed me softly on the lips.

I let out a quiet giggle and rested my hands on his sides and kissed him back softly. "I love you." He whispered and I smiled and kissed him softly.

"I love you too Michael." I heard someone clear their throat and looked up quickly. "Mom." I said seeing her standing in the doorway, and saw the look of disappointment on her face.

Michael climbed off of me and looked at my mother. "Mrs. Deluca, I know you don't approve of this relationship I have with your daughter, but you have to believe me. I love her more than anything. Even though we haven't known each other that long I know the second I saw her that I was in love." Tears filled my eyes as I listened to him. I couldn't believe it, it was amazing. Even my mom teared up. This amazing man that I loved, just broke my mother.

I got up and moved to stand beside Michael. "I hope you two are very happy together." I heard my mom say and smiled.

"Thank you." I told her walking over and hugging her tightly.

  
Hours later we were standing near the edge of a cliff overlooking everything. Beautiful just like he said it would be. I wore a simple white dress that fell just past my knees, and Michael wore jeans and a nice button down shirt. Alex and Tess stood not far away watching the wedding, happy together. And quickly becoming our best friends.

"I do." We murmured simultaneously, the moon casting a beautiful glow over us both. "You're beautiful." Michael whispered before leaning in and capturing my lips in a tender, passionate kiss. "You're going to be an amazing mother." I pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Big family?"

"Huge." I laughed and kissed him again.

"You're lucky I love you."

"I know."

The End  



End file.
